


Days in the lives (I guess)

by dontevercallmethat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cookies!, F/M, I’ll add more tags when I get to writing these, Philinda - Freeform, What Happened in Bahrain, Yeah sorry bout that, cute stuff, missing scenes from various seasons, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontevercallmethat/pseuds/dontevercallmethat
Summary: Basically I got you guys to send me a load of keywords on tumblr and I’m writing one shots based on them. I’ve had a few requests to do this and I’ve been offline for aaagggggesssss so I though why not?Newest chapter up 1 August!





	1. One shot bases?

**Author's Note:**

> How it works: I’ve been sent a load of words but my list probs isn’t complete yet so comment a word you’d like me to add to the list and it will be up there in no time!  
> DISCLAIMER: I am perfectly happy to do angst and hurt/comfort but I am not doing any smut or anything related to it- I won’t be posting any smut/indecent suggestions, sorry!

I’ll Keep all the suggestions anonymous for obvious reasons:

  1. ~~Tahiti (S6)~~
  2. ~~Bahrain~~
  3. ~~Cookies (Idk either, man)~~
  4. ~~Gunfire~~
  5. Amputees
  6. Nightmare
  7. Bleeding
  8. Family
  9. Pranks
  10. Hospitals
  11. Abduction
  12. Adoption
  13. First kiss
  14. Therapy
  15. Cooking
  16. Andrew’s funeral
  17. Run
  18. Fight
  19. WARD!
  20. Babies
  21. Firting
  22. House-hunting
  23. Chores
  24. Ice Skating
  25. Ikea Furniture
  26. Mom May/ Dad Phil / Kid Skye
  27. Music
  28. Colombia
  29. Inglaterra



I’ll write the oneshots in this order and cross them out when I’ve written them but feel free to keep commenting whilst this is ongoing and I hope to post regularly so stay tuned! Thanks so much, and kudos to all you awesome peeps!


	2. A blissful dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson wakes up after a dream about the second Tahiti. Set mid-season 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! First chapter!! Feel free to comment suggestions for future oneshots! In the meantime, please enjoy!! Xxxx

****

Phil looked on through the large window out to the sandy horizon as rays of pink and orange streamed through the window. The tranquil movements of the water as it slowly came in to meet the sand made him feel at ease. Like he could spend his whole life here.

“You’re up early.”

Said a voice from the corner of the room. Melinda smiled as she finished her Tai Chi and brought over a warming cup of their favourite tea.

She sat next to him on the side of the bed as they admired the view, the sun slowly rising over the water.

“I never thought I deserved a life as beautiful as this. I never thought I’d ever be as content as I am now, living out my final days on my own terms, with the woman I love.” He squeezed her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Melinda replied, “I never thought I could leave S.H.I.E.L.D. I never believed I could settle anywhere else. But now I realise, I can settle anywhere I have you.”

****

Coulson awoke with a start. For a moment, he almost forgot where he was. But he smiled fondly as he took a second to reminisce about those blissful few weeks away from S.H.I.E.L.D before the next crisis, the next mission.

Looking to his left he noticed that Melinda still lay asleep next to him, her breaths soft and shallow. 

_Who needs Tahiti, I have everything I could ever need right here..._

And he rejoined her with a smile on his face as he drifted off once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Hoo! You survived til the end! Congrats! Please leave a like if you enjoyed this oneshot and the next should be up very shortly!! <3 :)


	3. Ice Cream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team revisits Bahrain for a mission and some wounds are unexpectedly re-opened. Featuring Ice-Cream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there again! So I’ve had some trouble in my personal life lately which is why this took a while being uploaded but hopefully (fingers crossed) I should be posting regularly ASAP! Thanks so much for tuning in and don’t forget to post any suggestions down below!

“We’re about thirty minutes out, sir” came Mack’s voice from the telecom as the team collectively donned bulletproof vests and armed their ICERs. A strange silence fell about them as Coulson began to debrief the team, and only after the words ‘Manama, Bahrain’ were spoken did the penny finally drop. 

“Chelsea Shircova is an inhuman with the ability to alter the brain function of those surrounding her. But seeming as she only transitioned a couple of weeks ago, her power has not fully emerged so we have a small time frame to work with, before her power becomes fatal.”

Daisy, Mack, Piper, FitzSimmons and Elena all nodded as they loaded their weapons and prepared themselves for descent. Then Elena chimes in,

“Where is May? She is usually the lead of these missions?”

A deafening silence filled the room. Not that it was Elena’s fault. After all, ‘The Cavalry’ was not a term she had heard of much before. The tension was lifted when Mack quietly muttered to her,

“May has some past experience where we’re going and Coulson thought it was best se didn’t c-“

“I’m coming.” Came May’s voice from the top steps of the Zephyr.

“May, I took you off this for a reason,”

“Phil, it’s been years. I can handle it.” May kept her stoic expression tight, but could feel her fingers quivering as she loaded her ICER. She knew full well that her team needed her, even if they wouldn’t admit it, so she figured it best to put aside her fears and focus on her job- helping people.

Melinda had spent the best part of the past decade coming to terms with what happened with Katya, but all the pain, the trauma, the memories, still served as a constant reminder of the day when she failed at her job. Failed to keep her safe. The nightmares still kept her up at night, and the fear of any repercussions had affected her own life so much they had driven away her own husband, and any chance of building a family.

But even still, she remained stoic in her face as she argued her case for accompanying the team.

“You know the team needs me. I know the area well, I speak the language, and I’ve had experience with-“

She couldn’t quite finish the sentence. I’ve had experience with enhanced people like this.

Was it out of fear? Or embarrassment? The reason she couldn’t say the words burned into her eyelids and never to be forgotten. Why was she too scared to claim she had experience under her belt? She knew why deep inside, but had since learnt not to look so deep inside for fear of finding something much worse while searching...

Once Melinda had finally left her own thoughts, she realised that everyone had gone 10 minutes without saying a word, everyone staring down at their shoes awkwardly.

“I’ll get the plane ready.” May stormed out of the room and towards the cockpit.

“What are we meant to do? We can’t just let her go.” Said Daisy from across the room as Coulson left to follow her.

“But is anyone actually gonna pluck up the courage to tell her?” Said Yo-Yo.

“I guess we don’t have much of a choice now” replied Mack as the shaky descent of the plane began.

Manama hadn’t changed much in 10 years. The streets were still littered with people and a distant smell of exotic foods. The team made their way through the narrow streets and into the square where Chelsea had been last seen.

May took her place at the rear of the line, cautiously ensuring that no-one was following.

It seemed as if everything was going well, which automatically caused Coulson to assume that their plans were soon to take a turn for the worse.

“Hal 'ant min S.H.I.E.L.D?” (“Hey, are you from S.H.I.E.L.D?”) A woman tapped Coulson on the shoulder, and he turned around to see a dark haired woman standing with a group of civilians behind the team.

In his best pronunciation, he attempted to explain that they were looking for someone in danger, but the group didn’t seem to be interested in that.

“Is there a problem here?” Said May as she strolled over wondering why they had stopped.

Suddenly the group stopped talking amongst themselves and they all focused on May who was already uncomfortable without people looking at her.

“'iinah alfursan!” (“It’s the cavalry!”) came the voices of the people as they shouted. But they didn’t shout in anguish or anger, it was more of a celebration.

Coulson was so distracted with his own lost thoughts and trying to work out what was happening he almost missed what happened next.

***

May tried to take a breath as the group moved closer to her. This could not be happening. This had to be some sort of joke.

_Breathe, Qiaolian._

She heard her mother’s voice in her own head as she tried to control her breathing and stop the shuddering.

Over the thumping in her own ears, she heard someone shout what she thought was “You saved us.”

‘My Arabic must be rusty.’ Is what she told herself. Because is seemed unlikely that anyone could ever say that. It was impossible. She had caused to much pain for anyone to ever consider her a _hero_.

“I have to get out of here” was all she could mutter to Coulson before she turned and ran. She didn’t know where she was going other that away. She couldn’t take any more. She didn’t trust herself right now.

***

Coulson and Daisy managed to calm the crowd and moved away from the square.

“A.C. You have to follow her. You’re the only who can talk her down and get her to come back to the Zephyr.” Said Daisy as they sat on the pavement of the empty sidestreet. Coulson shook himself and pulled out his phone. knowing that the odds of May actually answering if she called were probably zero, he opened up their GPS tracker. The least he could do was make sure she was okay.

He knew Melinda well enough to know that she could definitely sense his presence behind her as he approached the large tree she sat lent against but he thought it best not to chance it and stay silent as he sat to her left.

Surprisingly, May was the one to break the silence after what felt like an eternity.

“I’m sorry. I thought I could handle this mission. I know I let the team down.” She muttered, looking down.

Shuffling closer, Phil put his arm around his best friend and gave a supporting ‘squeeze’.

“‘Melinda, you are anything but a let-down. You carry this team! So, we all need you to look after yourself before you worry about looking after us.”

He knew May wasn’t a big talker, especially in situations like this, but the small smile on her face spoke a thousand words as they looked across at the beautiful scenery of the city centre.

“Ooh, Daisy said they’ve found an ice-cream stand, you fancy it?” Said Coulson, checking his beeping burner phone.

Resting her head on his shoulder, May replied, “Five more minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it to the end! Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, they really do make my day! Be sure to have an amazing day and see you next time!!
> 
> PS: I am deeply sorry about my terrible attempt at Arabic- I know it is Awful! Sorry! I tried!


	4. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that they’ve been through, May thinks Daisy could do with some TLC. But of course, she can’t do it alone! Set season season 3 after hive but ignoring the bit were Daisy leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Sorry it’s taken so long, but here is the next chapter!! I know I said these would be Philinda one shots, but who doesn’t love a bit of philindaisy?

3:54am

“May, I really don’t think this is a good idea,”

“Shh, you’ll ruin it!”

It was 4am, and May had woken him up with a flashlight and an excited look on her face.

“Is all this really necessary, Mel?” She knew Phil was still half asleep, and as he followed her down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Did you see the last time baked?”

Phil chuckled. From what he remembered, the whole kitchen had looked as if a bomb had gone off. Bowls, spoons and whisks were everywhere, and the syrup had gotten everywhere. Oh, and not to mention, it had taken Melinda 7 hours to come up with a single pancake.

They tiptoed through to the kitchen and began to assemble. They assembled quickly, and worked like clockwork, but they had spent so much time together that they were basically telekinetic (Hunter had tried to put it to the test, which resulted in a black eye and a sorry look for the next week).

“Great, now for the hard part...”

* * *

5:54am

Daisy awoke in a cold sweat yet again. It had been months since she las lost Lincoln, and she had run out of tears, and now the nightmares had set in.

It was always the same one, with images of Lincoln on that zephyr seared into her eyelids.

Then, a huge crash coming from the kitchen made her jolt upright at an instant.

Why would burglars be in the kitchen?

Daisy could have sworn she could smell food, but no-one could be cooking at this time, could they?

“I swear to God, Phil, I will beat you with this spoon!”

Okay, something was definitely wrong. Not only was May in the kitchen at 6am, she was COOKING. And that hadn’t happened since the pancake incident.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of her, and she put on some slippers and headed out of her room.

* * *

May didn’t even have to look down to know she was covered head to toe in flour. But Phil can’t have looked any worse, she had made sure of that. His Captain America pyjama shirt was now unrecognisable, and she could swear he had butter in his hair somehow.

“I swear to God, Phil, I will beat you with this spoon!” Is what she tried to say, but she only just managed is before she collapsed into a fit of laughter. Phil soon joined her, leaning on the counter for support as he doubled over in hysterics. They were so lost in the moment, that they didn’t even realise Daisy had been standing there for a solid 30 seconds.

“You guys, it’s 6am!”

Looking a grumpy, but slightly impressed, Daisy crosses her arms from across the room

_Damn, those cookies smelled good..._

“I’m so sorry, Daisy, we didn’t mean to wake-,” said Phil with a sorry look on his face, but Daisy cut him off before he could finish.

“AC, do I look like I’ve been sleeping?”

* * *

Daisy had never really been good at that type of thing- talking about her feelings- it was like she thought she was being a burden on other people by sharing her pain with them. Maybe it was her childhood, making her feel like she had to close herself off in order to actually make it work with a family, or maybe she was just used to all the tragedy they saw on a day-to-day basis.

But whenever she saw May or Coulson, all that changed.

She knew what a cliche it was that they were ‘like a little family’, but honestly, Daisy still saw it that way. For reasons she couldn’t quite explain, she felt super comfortable sharing with them, and knew that they understood what she was going through in different ways.

Coulson could understand how it felt for her and to feel isolated, a stranger in her own skin.

Daisy knew Coulson had lost his parents very early, and in that way, she could relate. Sometimes, there was an unspoken bond between them that could be sensed between everyone on the team. Not that anyone would have it any other way, though.

May could understand Daisy’s suffering. One does not need to be a genius to know that May had gone through things most could never dream of. But if anything, they made her a more empathetic and compassionate human being. Daisy was sometimes alarmed by how good May was at knowing her feelings. One night, Daisy awoke from the nightmares, covered in sweat, with tears running down her face. Tea always helped- they were especially alike in that way- and Daisy entered the kitchen to see May already steeping the peppermint tea- Daisy’s favourite.

She didn’t try to get Daisy to talk, she knew she wouldn’t want to, instead they sat next to each other in a comfortable silence, sipping the herbal tea.

After 10 minutes, Daisy whispered a raspy “thanks, mom” and May just touched her shoulder tentatively, returning to her room. At least she knew that when she was carrying the world on her shoulders, she didn’t have to do it alone.

* * *

Before Daisy could register what was happening, she had been pulled into a rib-crushing hug with both May and Coulson. It was almost too much, too overwhelming, but instead Daisy felt the most at peace she had in months

“Soooo, can we have cookies for breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! You made it to the end!! Thanks so much for reading, if you enjoyed please leave some kudos or if you’re feeling super generous, leave a comment- they really make my day!  
> If you want to stay up to date on my new posts, please bookmark this fic!!


	5. Gunfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and May’s mission goes wrong, set S3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy sorry it’s been ages!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions please let me know! Thanks so much for all the continued support, S6 has me dead!

It was just so loud. 

He tore through the dense forest, May on his six, trying to escape their perpetrators. It had been what felt like hours, and Coulson knew he was getting tired.

It reminded him of the early days. Fresh out of the academy, the infamous Coulson and May. Level 3 agents working better together than some level 6s. Always on the edge of chaos, but never letting it get to them. Every mission they completed was succesful, which is where this mission differed. The middle of the night, there they were, trying to outrun a group of thugs- on foot.

In a completely unknown country.

Without backup.

And no extraction.

Typical.

“I’m starting to think backup would have been a good idea”

Coulson looked to his side to see May running alongside him whilst still clutching the gunshot wound in her side. She was bleeding pretty heavily, but still keeping up. ‘How does she do it?’ Coulson thought to himself.

Then, after what had seemed like hours of running, an explosion followed by a shower of bullets came from behind them.

May stopped for only a split second, but it was too late. Fire and smoke and bullets were all she could see. To her left, Coulson yelling to take cover. To her right, their pursuers, running towards them with machine guns and masks.

She knew this was the end of the line.

“Phil, I don’t want to die running.” At once, Phil understood what she meant.

“Mel, it’s gonna be okay, we’re gonna be okay...”

He moved closer to her and they came together in an embrace. He held her waist and she put her hands around his shoulders.

“I love you, Mel,”

“I love you t-“

Their final words as the bullets rained down.

———————

3 months later

———————

“Philip J Coulson and Melinda Qiaolian May died the same way they fell in love- in the field, chasing after what is good and what is right. Their passion, morals, empathy and commitment saw them to be perhaps the best agents ever to come out of S.H.I.E.L.D. And here, we know they were two of the best people to come out of our organisation too. Even after I transitioned, they never questioned if they could trust me, they never refused me any kindness- they treated me like a real person before anyone else recognised me as one.

There’s always been a running joke, ‘Coulson and May are Daisy’s parents!’ And at first, I was annoyed. I guess I didn’t want to associate myself with anyone in a familial way. But now, looking back, I can see it. I still look up to Coulson as my dad, his warm paternal smile and his generosity and sympathy. He helped me in a way I didn’t know was even possible, and he made me into a better person.

And even though it took a while, May became my mother on this base. Her quiet calmness and constant kindness and empathy is unmatched anywhere I’ve ever been. She doesn’t need to make me talk to give the best advice ever, and she doesn’t need to talk for hours to make me feel at peace. She helped me become comfortable in my own skin, and I hope I did something similar for her.

So, here’s to Coulson and May. Let their love live on wherever their souls move on to.”

Following Daisy, the rest of the team raised their glasses and took a moment of silence to remember and honour those they had lost.

With no dry eye in the room, the agents slowly left and made their way back to the zephyr, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitzsimmons, and Lincoln all departed after paying their respects to the joint grave.

_Here lies_

_Philip Coulson ~ Melinda May_

_Born 2 April 1962 ~ Born 20 November 1963_

_Died 20 September 2015_

_They died committed to their job,_

_saving lives and protecting the vulnerable_

_May they rest in peace together_

When Daisy was the only one who remained. She looked out across the horizon at the rolling hills and picturesque fields. ‘Fitzsimmons were right, England is beautiful.’

When Simmons suggested a burial in the Midlands, Daisy wasn’t fond of the idea. She wanted Coulson and May to be buried as close to home as possible. But after seeing the beautiful villages and warm atmosphere, she knew it was a good place for them to rest.

“Hey mom and dad. Thanks for all you’ve done for me.

I don’t know if you’re both at peace now, I hope you are.

You two were the best people to come out of shield, and we’re glad you found each other.

They say soulmates live on together in the people who loved them. And our whole team loved you so much.”

With tears falling from her cheeks onto the grass beneath her feet, she slowly turned around and started to walk away.

Her last comment, “thank you for being the parents I never had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations for making it to the end of this chapter! Kudos and comments make my day so thanks so much for leaving some love!! See yall next chapter! <3


End file.
